


And I Settle Up Into A World Of Noise

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Guitars, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he wasn't a very good singer- at least not compared to Wilburtitle from Glass Animals' Pools
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	And I Settle Up Into A World Of Noise

Tommy hums softly, picking at Wilbur’s guitar. He was sitting on the floor, with it in his lap. Now, granted, everyone was out for the day, but he...didn’t exactly like showing off the fact that he could sing- even if he was bad at it. He plays the first few notes of  _ I’m In Love With An E-Girl _ , and he sings softly, leaning against the wall. 

“ _ Well, it's 2:45p.m. Wake up from snoring, open DMs, can of Red Bull by the bed. Vape is charged and Snapchat's read. What's popping? What's popping? She's beauty, she's grace _ ...”

-

The three frowns as Techno opens the door to the soft sounds of a guitar. Wilbur is right next to them, so...is Tommy playing it? ...From the sound of it, he was really good at it as well. Phil sighs, shutting the door quietly behind him as Tommy switches to Wilbur’s Jubilee Line. 

“ _ There's a reason, London puts barriers on the tube line. There's a reason...They fail. _ ” 

Wilbur frowns, murmuring softly to Techno. “He sounds...really hurt. That line isn’t supposed to  be sung with  _ that _ much pain.” 

“We can ask him, maybe?” Phil hums, aware he needs to be quiet. 

“No...he’s changing songs now- is that...Glass Animals?” Techno tilts his head as they listen to Tommy singing  _ Heat Waves _ .

“And he has good taste.” Of course, Techno speaks too loud, and the discordant noise of a wrong note and a yelp echoes through the house. 

-

“I’m sorry Wilbur! I know I shouldn’t have touched it, it’s just...you were out, and I’ve been wanting to play- that’s what I usually do, but I understand if you want me to stop touching your-” He’s interrupted by soft laughter, Wilbur reaching out to ruffle Tommy’s hair gently. 

“It’s alright Tommy. I get it...I should’ve noticed, anyways.”

“Ah- you sure?” 

Techno rolls his eyes, a soft huff of laughter in his tone. “You’re a good singer, Toms.”

The blond blinks. “I’m not! It- It’s just a hobby! I’m not that good!” 

“Listen. You’re good at singing Tommy.” Wilbur stares at him intently. “I’m serious.” Tommy ducks his head, clear embarrassment in his face. 

“Thanks Wil...” 

Wilbur is hesitant for a moment, but talks gently. “I wanted to ask...we heard you singing the ending bit to Jubilee Line. You okay? It’s not supposed to be sung with that much pain.”

“Ah? Yeah, I’m fine.” Tommy tilts his head, a small frown on his face. “Don’t worry!”

“Okay kiddo...we love you.”

“Love you too!” Tommy chirps, a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> the urge to add this to the "I Heard There Was A Special Place" series was SO fucking strong, you don't understand


End file.
